


Just a Dream

by theroguesgambit



Series: Dreamwalker [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x24, Dream Sequence, Episode Tag, M/M, Magic Stiles, hints of Sterek, the divine move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Divine Move" tag.  How would Derek know about people having extra fingers in dreams?  He wouldn't... not without help.</p><p>Stiles wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

_They were in the locker rooms, the sun shining through the windows._

_Stiles was hovering off to the side while Derek sat on the bench, shoulders tense, face drawn._

_He was talking about a dream._

_And this was a conversation that could have been done after school or over the phone... or more likely not at all, because if casual chats weren't really Derek's area of expertise, confiding his fears was coming even further out of left field.  Derek liked to lurk, brood, and deal with things on his own.  He'd been dealing on his own ever since Stiles knew him.  So getting called in here..._

Had he been called?  Had Derek come and found him?  Why couldn't he remember how they'd ended up standing here?

_His fingers drummed across his elbow, but he forced his mind off that pointless train.  Derek needed his help, was confiding in him. He needed to pay attention._

_And if he was being honest with himself, it'd been way too long since he'd spent a moment with Derek._

_The older man was shifting, agitated, as he talked about his nightmare.  Stiles listened, tried to put the pieces together.  He was good at that, piecing things together.  But something wasn't adding up here.  Derek wasn't some kind of psychic, like Lydia.  He shouldn't be able to sense when trouble was coming, or dream about it.  Werewolves could do all kinds of insane stuff, but from everything Stiles had researched, a werewolf's dream should still be just a dream._

_He slid slowly onto the bench across from Derek, watching his eyes dart, the way his body was literally rocking with tension.  He halfway wanted to reach out, put a hand on the other man's shoulder.  But past experience showed that Derek would most likely just leap out of his skin or shove Stiles halfway through a locker or something.  So, keeping his hands where they were, keeping his voice carefully even, he asked the one question that had been eating at him since Derek had started talking._

_"Derek... if this is all just a dream, why do you look so worried?"_

_And the other man looked up sharply, eyes locking on Stiles' with so much panic that Stiles' heart had started racing before he'd even opened his mouth to answer._

_"Because I don't remember waking up."_

_The panic hit Stiles hard.  No.  Not this again.  He'd just gotten through this - the possible craziness, and the voices in his head, and the dreams that weren't dreams._

_"So... so tell me... how do you know?  How do you know if you're still dreaming?"_

_Any other time, Stiles might have had to think about it.  But the question of dreams and reality had become Stiles' life in the past few weeks, and the answer spilled from his lips even as he felt a numb horror creeping over him._

_"Fingers... in dreams you have extra fingers."_

_Maybe Derek was just going crazy.  Yeah, it was Derek's turn to be crazy now for a while, right?  This conversation, the questions... echoes of his own questions... the fact that he couldn't remember how he'd ended up in this room... that didn't mean anything.  That didn't have to mean anything._

_But Derek was grabbing Stiles' arm, pulling his hand up, and then..._

_Six.  Six fingers.  This was a dream.  He was dreaming about Derek telling him they were dreaming._

And the second he realized it he shot up in bed, gasping.

After a few seconds he forced himself back down.

Just a dream.  It was just a dream.  Normal people dreamed, it didn't have to mean anything.  It _shouldn'_ t mean anything.  If werewolves didn't have creepy, psychic dreams, there was definitely no reason Stiles should.

He squeezed his eyes shut, ran his hand through sweat soaked hair.

God, he wanted to be back to normal.

A heartbeat later he was pushing himself out of bed, grabbing for his phone, pulling up Derek's number and hitting the call button.

Maybe that had just been his brain's way of telling him that he should chat with Derek.  They hadn't seen each other much lately; maybe his subconscious just missed the guy.

Would that be more weird, or less?

Stiles mused the possibilities, trying to even out his breathing while he waited for Derek to pick up.

But he didn't.  The line rang. And rang.

And when it finally went to voicemail, Stiles knew it hadn't been just a dream at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles was with Scott when he talked about people in dreams having extra fingers. There's no reason Derek should know about that... unless it was real Stiles talking to him.
> 
> Story based around [my theory here](http://angelofashes.tumblr.com/post/80654954693/the-dream-theory)
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr](http://halekingsourwolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
